A Place Where You Belong
by xXGrelleXx
Summary: A SOLIDER from Wutai's war who went missing years ago resurfaces and may known something about Sephiroth and the rumors of his return, The problem is she has nearly lost her sanity thanks to a certain Scientist and the only one who can help her is Vincent
1. Prologue

A Place Where You Belong

Vincent x OC

/

_Prologue_

Deep in an abandoned laboratory, far beneath Junon, a single tank glowed a soft teal green. A single figure floated within the confines of glass and Mako, shoulder length red hair almost luminescent in the lite tank, skin pale, but scared in places from both fierce battles and harsh experiments. Eye lids permanently bruised a soft shade of purple, which turned darker as it moved inward and if the eyes were open they would be a lovely shade of ever changing acid green. Behind their nearly black lids those eyes moved restlessly, their expression pained, grief stricken as if they were dreaming something extremely tragic. But what they saw was no dream, years of experiments and contact with Mako had given the person unusual powers and one of them, the one that currently caused them the most terrible pain, was the ability to see a certain Silver haired general. The two had been close once, friends, though most did not know of it. They had taken Wutai together, dominated the battle field and each earning their own title from it. Everyone knew his of course, the 'Demon of Wutai' or the 'Silver General', but the person in the tank, a girl and a former first class SOILDER, was lesser know, but no less respected in her day. Known simply as 'The Red Reaper of Wutai'.

/

Else where, many many miles from that lonely lab where the once great 'Reaper' rotted away in her mako tank, a battle was ragging. The once famous hero of Wutai, turned evil after finding out the horrible circumstances regarding his birth, was fighting not only to take over and destroy the would for what it had done to him; But for his life as well. Cloud, a little known SOILDER and former admirer of the General, was his opponent. Striving to stop him from taking away all the things he held dear, in one final burst of strength he unleashed his ultimate attack on the already battered Jenova puppet…

/

The girl screamed, the sounds drowned out by the Mako solution in the tank. The only sounds that indicated something was wrong were the garbling of bubbles and the sounds of cracking glass as spider like webs ran their way down the tank's surface. The next sound in the room was almost defining, an explosion of glass and teal colored liquid, the red haired girl splattering heavily to the floor. Only taking a short moment to take in a rattling gasp of air into her deprived lungs, before letting lose a heart shattering scream on her abused vocal cords.

/

_Two years later…_

It seemed both forever and not long ago that her world had both ended and restarted again on the same day. She had woken from her drug induced dream with the gut wrenching knowledge her best friend and comrade was dead, his life ripped from him thanks to that _**thing **_and a single mad doctor who had ruined both their lives. Only she had been lucky enough to fall in the shadows of forgotten and failed experiments, lucky enough that thanks to those dreadful experiments she had had the strength to shattered her cage and break free. And lucky enough to run into a group of very helpful travelers on their way to Midgar to restart their own lives. It was by a happy acident she had run across another former SOILDER, a spiky haired blonde who she knew she had never met but somehow recognized, who went by the name of Cloud. She had become fast friends with him and his other friends too, Tifa, Cid, Reeve, Barret, Yuffie, and a dark haired former Turk named Vincent who spoke very little. They had traveled together up till Midgar before splitting up, going on their own separate paths.

She had wandered the ruined city for days, weeks, before she found a little house on the abandoned outskirts. She took refuge there and slowly started her life, made new friends and tried her best to forget her past and most importantly to avoid Shin-Ra and its lap dogs at all cost. Just the thought of running into one of them sent her into a fit of hyperventilation and panic attacks. Still, she had managed and even started a little band with a few locals, her dearest friends, Davey, Jade, and Ville. The three males were some of the few who knew the real her, knew at least a portion of her past and accepted her fears. She was as close to happy as one could be…Yet she still felt alone in the world…an outcast.

/

Ok Prologue is short, I know…But I'll have the next chapter up Really soon! R&R?


	2. Haunted

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Haunted_**

* * *

><p>It was a small concert, held in memory to those lost in the Midgar disaster two years prior, the crowd was awaiting the band in the plaza in the middle of Edge; Right in front of the north end of the Meteor Statue that was built to commemorate the same event as the concert itself. The band was called 'Twisted Ivy', consisting of a drummer (Davey), a guitarist (Jade), a basest (Ville), and finally the star of the band and its original creator a girl who went by Amelia Bones, she both wrote the music and vocalized it too. She had not changed much in the two years since the fall of Sephiroth and her escape from the abandoned lab in Junon.<p>

She was a bit taller now and her red hair reached nearly to her knees, it was the only thing about her own appearance she really loved, she had always been fond of her red hair; Anything red seemed to captivate her really. She wore a lot of red in fact, at that very moment she wore a white silk shirt and black slacks, red boots with high heels adorned her petite feet and a crimson coat trimmed in black hung around her elbows just the way she preferred. Amelia's acid green eyes took in the sight of the massive crowd as she and the rest of 'Twisted Ivy' made their way center stage, she smiled softly, warmly, but the smile never once reached her eyes. She never truly smiled, too much pain and loneliness drenched her heart to allow for it.

The red head came up to the mic, listening to the roar of applause a moment, before nodding to her band mates to start the first song. The music started out slowly as Amelia turned to the mic and began to sing, _"Long lost words whisper slowly to me…Still can't find what keeps me here…When all this time I've been so hollow inside…I know you're still there…" _Each word dripped with emotion, the deep anguish and sorrow, the emptiness Amelia held inside. No one, not even her band mates knew the real reason, the person who had caused these dark feelings inside her, the man she mourned every waking second of her life.

* * *

><p>They went through numerous songs, the sound echo around the city of Edge, stretching to its farthest corners. The band was making its way off stage, Amelia smiled a falsely bright smile as she greeted their fans, shaking hands with people and sign autographs. Everything was going smoothly until three people, who did not know of Amelia's fears or her reactions to certain things, stupidly approached the ex-SOLIDER elite from behind. The one in the lead, a tall blonde dressed in white, reached out and casually tapped the red head on the shoulder to garner her attention. Before the man, or his two black suited body guards could react, he found himself sprawled ungracefully on the cobble stonde ground with a bleeding lip and nose. "Oh Gaia! I am so-hm?" The girl, startled by what she had done, turned in humanly fast to apologize and help the handsome blonde, who was now cradling his bleeding face, to his feet, only to stop. Acid green eyes lite on the emblems on the too black suited bodyguards lapels as the tried to help their employer up. Her heart began to race, cold sweat breaking out over her pale skin as her breathing turned shallow and rapid. The taller, more built of two bodyguards, Turks, straightened to speak, sensing the woman's distress. But she stepped back, shaking her head violently, and before the men could grab her or even explain themselves, she ran; Darting into the night air of the city of Edge followed closely by her bellowing crimson hair and coat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait!" She could her them close behind her, calling out for her to stop, calling out a continuous stream of useless reassurances. Amelia darted from ally to ally, down streets and around corners in an attempt to lose the disgusting Shin-Ra lap dogs who were hot on her trail. Her mind was racing, fear clouding her better judgment and cracking what little sanity she still retained from years in that lab. All at once she was plunged head long into the idea of being forced back to that place, being strapped down and injected over and over with those strange colored chemicals that all made her body burn and her ever movement turn painful. She never wanted to go back to those days, when she was locked away like and animal, poked and prodded till she bleed, beaten and even raped for 'the betterment of science' as those men in white had claimed. The red haired ex-SOLIDER darted down another alleyway, only to find her path blocked, she had hit a dead end. Panicking and at the point of spots forming in her vision of lack of proper breathing, she frantically looked around. She was between two brick buildings, windows in various places on either side, all too high for a normal person to reach.<p>

"Please wait! We only want to talk to you…" The two Turks blocked her only exit now, hands up in a sign that meant they did not wish to bring her harm, but in her fogged mind all she saw was harbingers of doom dressed in pristine black suits. Thinking fast, she ran at the closest window, leaping up onto the ledge and kust as quickly leaping across the alley to the next highest window ledge, using her momentum to make her way to the roof. Grabbing the ledge of the closest roof, nearly missing and threatening to black out and fall, she managed to pull herself over the edge and collapse onto the other side; Onto something soft and uncomfortably warm. Without pausing to identify the object, which had made a soft 'huffing groan' at being landed on, she clambered to press herself against one of the low walls that surrounded the roof. Eyes wide and one hand out as if it was enough to stop an assailents from getting close to her, her fingers shook, her whole body trembling from exertion and fear, her vision almost black. All she could make out was a black mass with a spiky head moving toward her, her heart hammering in her ears preventing her from hearing anything else, but she felt the vibrations of many more figures as the roof door opened and several people spilled forth; Two of them the Turks and three others, Yuffie, and angry looking Tifa and a very confused, though he did not show it, Vincent. Amelia could not clearly see them of course, only make out massive black shadows which slowly closed in on her. The red head screamed hoarsely, closing her eyes tightly and grabbing her head, clawing at her scalp without meaning to and causing a slow trickle of blood to make its way down her temples.

* * *

><p>Vincent Valentine stood near the back of the small crowd on the roof, curious as to what was happening, but not wanting to directly be apart of it. He stared over the collar of his red cape at the girl crouched dangerously close to the edge of the roof, he recognized her, they had met two years ago, but he had not seen her since then. He had not known then or even understood now, that she had a connection with Shin-Ra, he had suspected of course. Having guessed by her fidgety actions and frightened glances when they had met, that she had been badly abused. And had judged by the all white cloths she had worn, a white mini top and shorts, that she had been used in a lab. Back then he had assumed she was strong enough to move past it, after all she had warmed up to their little party rather quickly, though he always noticed she never truly seemed happy. The gunner had never deemed it necessary to ask, never one to get into peoples personal lives or business and never one to let people into his own. Though at that moment, as he watched the others crowd around her, watched her eyes widening in fear and heard that terrible scream that elicited from her vocal cords, he found he wanted to know. He wanted to understand who and what exactly had happened to her to make her this way, to cause that heart aching terror in her.<p>

And just like that he moved, he reacted, even though his mind fought his hearts decision to get involved. The dark haired ex-Turk shoved Reno, Rude and Cloud from his path, forcing the three backward. He knelt carefully before the trembling girl, garnet eyes taking in her appearance carefully, "I'm not going to hurt you…I won't let anyone harm you…But I need to get you away from here, do you understand?" He spoke softly, his deep voice resonating and gentle in a way it often wasn't to most people, holding concern and genuine care in its tones. Though she did not reply or even nod, she visibly relaxed, if only minimally.

Vincent carefully reached out, placing both his hands over hers and gently easing them lose of her hair, wrapping his gloved fingers around her palms; Her nails and finger tips were all stained red, the blood darkening her hair in places to a shade that almost qualified for black. Her body was stiffened, the trembling ceasing momentarily, but her breathing was frighteningly shallow, almost to the point she was not breathing at all. The gunner frowned deeply, at this rate she would pass out, if not go into shock; Well a bodily shock, at the moment she seemed to be in a mental shock. A sound escaped her suddenly, a hoarse little whimper, her body curling in on itself. Vincent sighed softly, his frown only deepening, this looked as it was going to be more work than he had anticipated. "Hey is there anything we can do, the boss kinda wants to talk to her like ASAP, Y'know?" Reno piped up and no sooner had he spoken than the girl in front of Vince shrieked, forcing herself backward so suddenly she ripped herself from his hands and launched herself over the edge of the roof…

* * *

><p>Ahh, the cliffhanger XD I will post again when I get a review, so see you soon people ^^<p>

Song for this Chapter: Haunted by Evanescence


	3. Hello

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Hello**_

* * *

><p>Her eyes where open suddenly, the world seeming to move in slow motion, all at once her senses clearer for those short few seconds was free fall and during this time she noted several things at once. First, was the shocked faces of the six people on the roof of the building whose edge was gradually falling away. The second was the slightly grief in Cloud' sky blue eyes. Third and the least important, Amelia was not sure why she noticed this, was the strange self satisfied smile on Yuffie's face; Almost as if the Wutain was happy to see the red head about to die. But the last, the most important and the one that stuck into her mind as the world turned black, was the man with the lovely ruby eyes reaching out to her; His perfectly shaped lips forming her name.<p>

* * *

><p>Vincent, for the first time in many years, shouted, leaning dangerously over the edge of the roof and capturing the falling girl's hand. The ebony haired man grit his teeth, feeling the distinct pain shoot up his arm that indicated he had dislocated it, something he had done many times. Ignoring the throbbing ache, he hoisted the red head, who was surprisingly light, back onto the roof and into his waiting arms. The gunner crouched there several minutes, holding the girl protectively in his lap, his arms a tight cage around her lilthe form was he waited to see if she might react badly again. But it did not take to long, after the adrenaline rush had faded, that he was sure she was out cold and would pose no more danger to herself or anyone else.<p>

As carefully and gently as he could, the dark gunner stood, picking the girl up in a fluid motion no normal person possessed. He carried her bridal style, wordlessly, past the others; Refusing to even acknowledge Reno, or for that matter, Yuffie's protests. "Vincent! Where are you going? She's obviously mentally disturbed, she should be taken to a hospital or something!" Yuffie pleaded, coming up beside him, glaring jealously at the girl in his arms, though he did not notice this. "Come on man! We gotta take her to the boss, just pass her to us and all this can just go under the rug, yo." Reno said, Rude grunted in agreement behind him as they followed the tall gun man, Cloud and Tifa follow behind; Cloud looked both relieved and worried for his friend.

True the blonde had not really known he long or spent much time with her, but he had always felt a sort of connection with her, he thought of her a bit like a sister. He had more than a little shocked to see the familiar red head come over the edge of the bar's roof and land on him, looking obviously distressed and in need of help, but when he had tried to approach her she had shunned away. He wondered if she even remembered him or if she was to far in the recess of her fear fogged mind to, he chalked it up to the later, still he wanted to help her and appeared that the only way to do that was to help Vincent. Cloud set his jaw and pushed both Reno and Rude aside, grabbing Yuffie's arm to stop her to, "Vincent…?" The gunner slowed to a stop and glanced back at him, raising a brow, "Call me when she wakes up…" The garnet eyed man nodded, before continuing on his way, leaving the bar all together to go to, most likely, his home in the forest on the outskirts of Edge. Reno sneered and turned to Cloud then, "What the hell, yo? Boss'll kill us if we don't come back with that chick!" Cloud cut the red headed Turk a side long glare, which shut up any farther protests, before making his way back up the stairs to his own room, finding he suddenly had a splitting head ache.

* * *

><p>It took less than an hour for Vincent to reach his home, using his less than human speed to propel himself there much faster. Not once during this time did his guest stir from her slumber, the exhaustion and adrenaline having left her all but dead to the outside world. Though the dark haired man was glad to see her resting, he feared how she might react when she woke again, he was not sure what would be worse, he panicking again or closing herself up inside her mind; Something he had down once, gone so far as to lock himself in a coffin for 20-odd years. He knew it was not healthy and he wondered just how well she was in the head, or even in the body, she was dreadfully pale and far to skinny for a woman of her height and age. Vincent heaved a sigh, wondering why he was doing this, getting involved. But he had decided, the moment her reached out to her his fate was sealed, he would stay at her side until he uncovered the cause of her distress and either healed it or ended her misery some how.<p>

The gunner stopped outside his home, once the lavish home of a high class official in Shin-Ra, the house had fallen into disrepair before Vincent had run across it on one of his long mid-night walks. The house looked Victorian in style, painted a deep shade of crimson and trimmed in black, the former Turk had worked the better half of the past two years repairing and improving the house till it felt like home to him. He walked up the few steps onto the wrap around porch, approaching the door and, careful to not job the girl in his arms, he pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, pushing it open and wandering inside. He didn't need the lights to see, due to the many experiments preformed on his vision rivaled that of an animal, his red iris's glowing eerily in the dark and allowing him to see perfectly. Vincent made his way up to the second floor, taking a right down the hall that lead to the bedrooms in the large house and selecting the one next to his own. This room was decorated in a colored theme, as all the bedrooms were, its theme happen to be red, everything was either red silk or cherry wood, trimmed in white or black in places to keep the room looking stylish without drowning visitors in the color.

The ebony gunner layed the red headed girl onto the bed, removing her boots and coat without jostling her too much, he pulled the silk sheets down and made her more comfortable, pulling the blankets up and tucking her in with care. It was unusual, he mused to himself, that he should care so much so suddenly for a single person. But then again, he thought to himself, this is just the sort of tender care he had wished selfishly for a long time ago, but had never gotten; It warmed his cold heart to know he could give to another at least. And he hoped dearly he could help this girl, save her from the misery he himself had nearly been lost too.

* * *

><p>

_She felt as if she were floating, no sounds met her ears, but her body felt comfortably warm; Occasionally being jostled as if she was being carried. __'Your still so strung up on me? Tsk, tsk…My poor little 'Reaper' you need to let it go…' __A voice met her ears suddenly, soft and warm, familiar in an almost painful way. She frowned opening her mouth to speak, but no sounds left her lips, not even a rasp of breath. In front of her appeared a light, which gradually formed a familiar figure, tall and lean, his long silvery hair cascading around him with god-like elegance. He was smiling softly at her, his eyes lite with both love and sadness, not the cold vision of devilish hatred it had been before his death, but the gentle, kind and compassionate man she had loved during the war. She reached out to him, fingers out stretched as she strained to reach him, to grasp him. But he shook his head, closing those glimmering cat eyes, he turned from her, slowly fading from sight, __'You must wake up my dear…You do not belong in the place I reside.'_

* * *

><p>Amelia woke with a gasp, sucking in mouth full's of air as if she had not breathed at all till that moment, acidic green eyes wide and suddenly alert. She went very still, realizing she was not in her little room in her little home in the canyons near Midgar, she did not recognize this room at all in fact. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, she lifted herself up and looked around the strange and surprisingly elegant room. It was lavish, more lavish than she was used too, even back in her First Class days. She tried to remember how she had gotten there and all at once she recalled the night before, at least bits and pieces and the most frightening was the realization she had run into Shin-Ra dogs, worse yet she was not sure if she had been captured by them some how, somewhere in the jumbled mess of vague memories she recalled seeing Cloud and a strangely satisfied Yuffie…and…Vincent Valentine? But again fear was clouding her common sense, skewing and distorting the memory of him saving her from her near death. No her mind was rationalizing that Cloud and the others had handed her over to Shin-Ra, no one fought Shin-Ra and its dogs, those who did often ended up dead or worse. The red heads frame began to tremble, her heart racing as she wondered wildly how long it would be before she was handed over to Hojo and his men, how long before the experiments would be starting anew.<p>

Frantically she threw the sheets from herself, bare feet hitting the floor with nary a sound, the only thought in her mind was she had to prevent them from using her at all costs. Amelia darted for the door, flinging it open with a soft swish, she glanced wildly up and down the dim hall; Not seeing anyone. The 'Red Reaper' darted out in the deserted hallway and ran, not caring where she was going, just wanting to get there quickly and before long she found stairs, taking them she tried the first door in front of her; Relived to find it was unlocked, but the relief was short lived, her enhanced hearing picking up the sounds of movement in the house. She glanced over her shoulder with a panicked gasp, before flinging herself out the door and running as fast as her bare feet would carry her. The air was cold, a bitter December breeze biting at her skin, going right through her clothes and chilling her to the bone. The read head ran into the line of trees in front of her, not even noticing the sharp twigs and branches that snagged at her cloths and hair, ripping the cloth in places and cutting up her cold numbed skin.

The red head ran until her lungs were burning for air, until her legs gave out and she stumbled, crashing painfully to the forest floor. It was only then that sound finally escaped her, a soft, broken sob, forcing its way past her lips. The once great warrior curling in on herself, burying her fingers in her tangled red hair as she squeezed her eyes shut against the bitter tears. All she wanted was to be left alone, why could Shin-Ra leave her be? They had already taken everything she had ever held dear. She wondered, if Sephiroth had lived, if he had not lost his mind to the _**thing**_, if maybe she could have lived with all the things those scientists had done to her. It was thought that often plagued her, _'if only he had lived'_. If he had lived would she be this pathetic? Would she still be afraid of Shin-Ra? Or would she have joined him in his quest to garner revenge? The idea was appealing, but the way he had gone about it, she knew, was wrong. Though she would not protest if she were ever given the chance to slice Hojo's slimy ass up with her beloved scythe.

Amelia was not sure how long she layed, too exhausted to move, but it was not long enough. Before long she heard the distinct sounds of footsteps headed in her direction, she tried to remain still, tried not to panic again for fear of being found by Shin-Ra's dogs. But it was not the Turks who next came into her line of vision, in fact the figure who appeared before her could be compared to a god or a dark angel, someone she knew, though she didn't know why, that she could trust.

* * *

><p><span>Next chapter up tomorrow. Please R&amp;R?<span>

Song: Hello by Evanescence


	4. Tourniquet

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_Tourniquet_**

* * *

><p>He had been sitting calmly in the branches of a tree, taking the chance to escape his brothers and the youngest's constant talk of 'Mother' and what she wanted. What he would not give to have his old brother back, even Loz, the eldest of the three, was becoming obsessed with the notion of finding mother and re-creating Sephiroth. It was ridiculous, they had escaped the lab, why couldn't they just settle down somewhere and live in peace? The middle remnant of Sephiroth sighed heavily, running a hand through his waist length silver hair, it was then that his jade eyes saw her. She looked like a blood red specter, darting through the snow that was beginning to drift from the December sky, acid green eyes, lit by mako, glowed like lights in the dark; Wide and scared. He watched her pass, waiting a moment to see if anything was actually following her, but after a good half hour and nothing came, he leapt from his perch, leather boots crunching in the thin layer of snow. He followed along the way he thought she had gone, fearing after a time perhaps she was already long gone, perhaps dead. He, at first, did not understand why he felt the thought of her death made him want to morn her. But after a bit of thought and pondering his genetic memory supplied his answers, Sephiroth had known her, loved her and protected her in the midst of a war, but had long since thought she had died when she did not come back to Midgar after; He was even told she had been killed just before departure.<p>

But the middle remnant was not mistaken, that girl he had seen was her, no doubt in his mind. He dug around his memory or rather Sephiroth's memory, a bit more till he was supplied a name, Amelia. He smiled slightly, it was a nice name, feminine and yet strong. He paused after some time, spotting a large red mound in the gathering snow, to his relief she was breathing and trembling slightly. If he had been Kadaj or even Loz, he would have simply saw her as a weakness and killed her, but both like and unlike his brothers, he possessed a certain piece of Sephiroth's memories and personality; In his case, the compassionate side that should of died after mother got a hold on his mind. He was the weak link in the chain so to speak, which was why he was left out of most the major plans, though some how he had been lucky enough to garner his 'Big Brother's' looks and effeminate charm. He shook himself from his wandering thoughts, moving to kneel before the girl, who he discovered was very much awake and watching him with a tired and surprisingly trustful gaze. She must of thought he was Sephiroth, it was the most logical explanation, still…He had to wonder what was wrong with the girl. He both did not and did know why he had the urge to help her, it was in his genetic memory as well as being just the way he was, at least when his brothers were not around to see it. He reached out to her with a gloved hand, only mildly surprised she flinched, despite the trusting look she had given only a moment ago; She must have been abused at some point.

Persistent as ever, he did not let this deter him, reaching out none the less and lifting the slight figure into his arms; She was far to light. He shrugged this thought off and started back the way he had come or rather the way he had seen her running from, he didn't know why, but he had a feeling wherever it was was actually a safe place for her to be.

* * *

><p>Vincent awoke around one in the morning, sensing something was off in the house, he climbed, clad only in tight shorts and a black t-shirt. He padded across the cold floor without making much sound and made his way into the hall. He decided to check Amelia's room first and approached the door, opening it, he felt a sinking dread in his gut when he found the room empty; Not even a soul in the on suit bathroom. He cursed under his breath and ran back to his own room with in-human speed, throwing on his cloak and boots and grabbing Cerberus. The dark haired gunner nearly flew down the stairs, only to pause at the bottom, glancing to the left into the adjoining living room. There on the couch, shivering, but sleeping peacefully enough, was Amelia. He approached her, frowning deeply, she was cut up in places, as though she had taken a run though the trees and not been paying attention; Her red hair was damp with melting snow too. Perhaps she had gone out for fresh air? He had to assume this was the case, seeing as he had now way to know otherwise until she awoke. He sighed softly, pulling his cloak from his shoulders and gently draping it over her, he chuckled lightly when she curled into the material almost immediately and the shivering ceased nearly as fast.<p>

It was cute, child like. He wondered what her childhood had been like, a wild and random thought which he shook off for now, making his way to the fire placing and using a mastered Firaga materia to make a warm fire. He glanced back at her once more, before wandering over to a chair, a comfortable soft chair of black velvet, taking a seat and spending the rest of the night there; Making sure she was undisturbed.

* * *

><p>Yazoo stood in the shadows of the window, he had been right to think this place was safe, there was really no place safer than with either Big Brother Cloud or one of his friends. The silver haired teen smiled softly, walking back into the forest on silent steps, he would keep an eye on the place; Make sure the girl didn't run into the snow again, his genetics demanded it.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope this chapter was good…I would really apreaciate some feed back people, good or bad I want to know it I need to improve.<p>

Song: Tourniquet by Evanescence


End file.
